Forgotten, But Not Lost
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Hogwarts has a new tutorCouncilor. But what's this? she's really related to who? and she's the soul mate to who? hpdm action finally added! bewarned hpdm, rlsb, rwhg, ssoc
1. June 1975

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own green eggs and ham. I do not own sam I am. I own, well, not much.  
  
June 1975  
  
There was a buzz in the Great Hall. There was a Quiddich match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw later that day and everyone was looking forward to it.  
  
Breakfast was almost done when three men walked in and went right to Albus Dumbledore. They talked for a second and then the four of them went to the Gryffindor table where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pedgrew, and Lily Evans were eating.  
  
"James, Sirius, could you follow me?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
The two black-haired wizards exchanged a glance and then got up to follow the elder wizard. They stopped right outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay, what's this about," James asked.  
  
The three men exchanged looks and then with a sigh one of the wizards responded, "There was an attack last night. Mr. Potter, I am afraid to say that your parents did not make it."  
  
There was silence as the two students and one headmaster took in the news.  
  
When James recovered from his shock, her asked, "What about Alex?"  
  
"We couldn't find your sister. As far as we know, she has been kidnapped."  
  
"Where the hell is my sister!" James yelled, loud enough that everyone in the Great Hall heard and immediately fell quiet. The six wizards on the other side of the doors took no notice, however.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"She's five years old! How the hell do you loose a five year old!"  
  
"James, I think you should quiet down," his best friend said, putting a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My parents are dead and my sister is missing and you're telling me to quiet down! I want to know where my sister is! Five year old kids just don't up and disappear without a trace!" James yelled.  
  
"I want to know where is Alex as much as you do! But yelling will not solve anything!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"I'm angry! I'm upset! My parents just died, I think I have earned the right to yell!"  
  
"My aunt and uncle died and my cousin is missing! You're not the only one who is suffering!"  
  
"Gentlemen, please," Albus said quietly. He turned to the ministry wizards. "Do you have any clues of what happened to Alex?"  
  
"No. There was no message that they have taken her, nothing. She has literally vanished without a trace."  
  
"People don't just vanish, there must be her magical signature somewhere," the Headmaster said.  
  
"Unfortunately, since she is so young, we don't even know what to look for."  
  
"I see. Well thank you gentlemen. If you could please send word immediately if you hear anything about Miss Potter, we would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Of course Headmaster. Well, we must be going." With a nod of the head, the three wizards walked out of the castle.  
  
When Albus Dumbledore turned back to the younger wizards, he found them on the ground in tears. The usual twinkle in his eyes was gone and tears were streaming down his face. He quickly followed his grandson's lead and fell to his knees.  
  
This is how Minerva McGonagall found them five minutes later. "Albus, what happened?"  
  
He looked up. "There was an attack. Julie and Henry are dead."  
  
Minerva gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears started streaming down her face as the realization set in. "What about Alex?"  
  
"There is no bloody trace of her anywhere!" a voice came from the ground.  
  
Just then, an owl swooped in and landed in front of James. The owl started pecking at him when he didn't immediately respond. "Ow! Stupid owl. Not now!"  
  
Sirius looked up at the owl in question. "James, isn't that your sister's owl?"  
  
James' head snapped up and looked at the owl. "Ches," he whispered. He took the parchment from the owl and started to read. As soon as he had finished, he jumped up. "I have to go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Alex, she's still alive and I'm the only one who knows where she is. She says she's scared."  
  
The four sitting in the entry hall jumped up and ran for the nearest fireplace to floo to the Potter mansion. When they tumbled out of the fireplace, James ran up stairs to his room. When the other three wizards caught up with him, they found him lying next to a hole in the wall next to his bed and trying to coax a scared little girl out.  
  
"Jamie, I was scared. Bad men came in and killed mummy and daddy. He tried to kill me too. I sent Ches to you to save me. And you saved me Jamie!" the little black haired witch said as she flung herself at her brother.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Jamie is here. You're going to be safe, I won't let anything hurt you ever again," said James as she held onto his sister with his life.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
An hour later they were back at Hogwarts and sitting in the Headmaster's office. Alex had fallen asleep in her brother's lap, despite all the excitement.  
  
"James, we need to protect your sister. Your parents knew this day would come," the headmaster started.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Alex is going to be a very powerful witch. I suspect that is why Voldermort was after her. How he found out is anybody's guess. Your parents and myself knew this and prepared for this day."  
  
"What did you prepare?" James answered, tightening his grip on the five-year-old sitting in his lap.  
  
"We are going to send her someplace where she can get the training and the protection that she needs."  
  
"You can't do that! She needs me, I need her!"  
  
"James, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but it is for the best. We will tell the ministry that we found her body. Only the four of us will ever know that she is still alive. Only I will know where she is. I will be performing the Fidelus charm to keep her safe. James, her caretakers will be here in a few minutes to take her. You might want to wake her up and say good-bye."  
  
"Grandpa, you can't do this!" James pleaded.  
  
"James, it is for her safety. If I thought she would be safe here, I would allow her to stay. But someone is bound to see her, and somehow, word would get back to Voldermort who would know she was still alive. He wouldn't rest until he found her and tried to kill her again. James, you have to trust me on this."  
  
"Fine. But I still don't like it." There was a pause before he asked a question, "I can at least see her, right?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but in order for her to be protected, no one must know where she is. No one can visit her or send her anything."  
  
"But," James started.  
  
"Once Voldermort is defeated, you will be able to see your sister again."  
  
"Fine." James shook his sister to get her to wake up. "Alex, sweetie, you have to wake up."  
  
The black haired witch slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at her brother and smiled. "I had a dream you saved me. I dreamed everything was okay."  
  
James looked at her with a weary smile. "Alex, you know the bad men that hurt mum and dad?" A nod was his reply. "Well, they want to hurt you as well. But we're not going to let that happen to you."  
  
"I knew you would save me Jamie. I knew you would protect me from the bad men."  
  
"The thing is, in order to protect you, we have to send you somewhere where no one can find you."  
  
"Are you coming too?"  
  
"I can't. I have to stay here and finish school."  
  
"Oh." There was a pause as she digested the information. "Are you going to come and visit?"  
  
"I can't. The only one who will know where you are is grandpa."  
  
"Oh. I thought you were going to protect me, Jamie."  
  
"I am. I will always be with you. This is the only way I can protect you. To send you somewhere where you will be safe from the bad men."  
  
"When the bad men go away will you come and see me?"  
  
"I'll try sweetie, I'll try."  
  
Five minutes later, James, Sirius, Albus, and Minerva all watched the youngest heir to the Gryffindor and Merlin lines disappear out of their lives.  
  
A/N: Sorry if names are spelt wrong. My friend borrowed my third book a while ago and has yet to return it. If you know how they are really spelt, feel free to tell me. 


	2. September 1, 1995

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. I do own two growing cucumber plants though. They are getting quite big. I think I may need to move them from their plastic baggie soon.  
  
  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
When Harry stepped into the last compartment on the Hogwarts express to start his fifth year, he didn't expect to see two people sitting in it. One of them he recognized immediately as Remus Lupin, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that they had. The other person, who was currently asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, looked oddly familiar, but he knew that he had never seen her before. It was only when he felt something warm and wet press against his hand that he snapped out of his shock to look down and see a rather large black dog.  
  
"Snuffles, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, forgetting that the dog couldn't answer.  
  
"Harry, why are you standing in the doorway? Move so we can get in!" a red headed wizard named Ron yelled.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I was just a little shocked at seeing someone else here."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Professor Lupin, Snuffles, and a mystery lady."  
  
There was a pause before a witch who went by Hermione said, "Professor Lupin?" She came into the compartment after Harry and Ron had taken their seats and looked for the previously mentioned professor. "Are you teaching again this year?"  
  
The werewolf smiled. "Professor Dumbledore was most adamant about getting me to teach again. Of course the fact that I could bring my annoying dog along was a bonus incentive."  
  
The dog in question looked at Remus with a look, that had he been human, would have been a glare. As it was, Snuffles settled on a short growl, which only caused everyone, except for the sleeping witch, to smile.  
  
"So is Snuffles really going to be here all year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Unless someone finds out his secret, yes, he will be." This caused the fifteen-year-old wizard to increase the size of his smile.  
  
For the next few hours, the four conscious wizards caught up on what had been going on in their lives. It was only interrupted when Draco Malfoy knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm looking for a Miss Alex Dimenticat. I need to talk to her about something," was all the blond Slythern said.  
  
"And who may I ask is asking for me?" the previously sleeping witch asked in what sounded like an American accent mixed with something nobody could quite trace.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. The headmaster told me to look for you on the train."  
  
"Ah. Is it all right if we talk in the hall, or do we have to kick some first years out of their compartment?" she answered standing up.  
  
"If it is all right with you, I would prefer to talk in private."  
  
Alex just smiled. She walked out of the compartment and the five occupants of the room she had just walked out of could hear her talking to the students sitting next door. When a disgruntled Fred and George Weasley came into their compartment not five seconds later, they knew that it was not first years that they had displaced.  
  
"Who was that?" George asked.  
  
"I think that that is the school's new counselor and tutor. I could be wrong, but I heard that Dumbledore was hiring someone for the newly created position," Lupin answered the now shocked twins.  
  
"Professor, you're back!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"And you have a dog," George said a little slowly.  
  
"Yes I do. But don't worry, he's perfectly harmless. He has too much to loose if he misbehaves," the werewolf said with a glare at Snuffles.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Snuffles."  
  
"Snuffles. You named your grim looking dog Snuffles."  
  
"Well, actually, it was more of a group effort by Snuffles himself and Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"Oh." The conversation continued in this fashion for the next ten minutes until Alex and Draco came back into the compartment.  
  
"The train will be arriving shortly. Don't you think you should change into your robes?" Alex asked. "Oh, and thank you very much for the use of your space. You can have it back now."  
  
Fred and George scrambled out of their current seats to go back to what they were working on. Once they left, the three remaining students who were currently not in their robes went to find a place to change. When they got back, they were shocked to find that Malfoy, their enemy for the past four years, was still sitting in their space.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy, I don't really mean to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Harry finally asked.  
  
Malfoy sighed before he said, "Listen, a lot has happened to me this summer. I really would not like to be on your bad side anymore. I am sorry for the way I have treated you three for the past four years. I would try to make it up to you, but I don't think that I have that much time, so I am just going to have to settle for apologizing and hoping you accept." Malfoy looked very anxious as he said the last sentence. He really was asking for a lot. In the end, it was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"You don't have to make up for anything. People change. Friends?" Harry stuck out his hand, much like how Draco had on the same train four years before. This time, the results were different. Draco took the outstretched hand. "Friends."  
  
Hermione was the next to speak. "Draco, I think we can be friends as long as you never call anyone a mudblood again." Draco looked at Hermione is what looked like a little horror.  
  
"I would never," he started to whisper.  
  
"Good," the brunette witch answered. Instead of offering her hand though, she gave him a hug. Before she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, "It must have been bad if that is your reaction to the word." Draco's face was full of shock and pain. He looked her in the eyes and nodded. He then turned to the red head that he knew would punch him.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Weasley," Draco retorted. He was rather shocked when Ron smirked.  
  
"I won't completely forgive you, but only because there is more than four years of bad blood between us. I will be civil to you for the sake of my friends. I've heard of some of the things you probably witnessed. No one should have to experience that kind of pain."  
  
"Thank you," was the quiet response.  
  
"See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" Alex interjected.  
  
Draco smiled. Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Fred and George opened the door.  
  
"Which one of you was it?" Fred asked. Everyone in the compartment started to laugh. For Fred and George had somehow sprouted rabbit ears that were dancing to their own beat, their normally red hair was now purple with green polka dots, and their robes currently were flashing 'you've just been tagged by Pantera.' Draco was pointing to Alex while Alex was trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Just think of it as a thank you for letting us kick you out for a few minutes," was the only answer they got. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about pranks, a conversation that everyone participated in.  
  
A/N: I do know where I want to go with this story; I have an outline! But I will try (for your sake) to add extra bits and pieces along the way. 


	3. Musings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own a bad spellers dictionary. (Really handy. I believe that everyone should own one.)  
  
Severus Snape was not happy. For one, that damned werewolf was back teaching. He honestly didn't mind that Lupin was teaching, he was actually a decent teacher (unlike some of the other jokes that they had had), but he brought his 'dog' along. And Severus knew exactly who that dog was. And that was not a good thing.  
  
The second thing that was causing the potions master to be unhappy was the fact that Albus had to go and hire a school counselor. She was also going to be a tutor to a few students who weren't doing so well in some of their classes and he just knew that she would be tutoring Longbottom in Potions. Which meant that he would have to put up with her for more than he wanted.  
  
The last thing that was troubling the disgruntled potion master's mind was a semi pleasant thought. For the past couple of hours, something inside him had been stirring. Severus hadn't felt this way for over twenty years. He knew exactly the day when he felt like this last, because this was a good feeling, a feeling one didn't easily forget. It was a feeling of completeness.  
  
His feeling of emptiness had started for no reason when he was ten. It was a beautiful spring day. He was quietly enjoying the last day of May in silence in his room when it hit him. He had no clue what it was, and continued on with his life. Until that fateful June day, five years later, when this feeling of being semi-complete flooded his senses. Severus again thought nothing of it, until it left as suddenly as it had come. He had gone to see the nurse, but she waved it off as nothing. For the next few years, however, whenever he had spare time, he was looking up what could have caused these feelings. It was only five years ago when Severus stumbled across the answer. Soul mates. The day he started to feel empty was the day his soul mate was born. He felt complete when she (or he, he wasn't quite sure) was near. And now, he felt that she (or he) was probably on the train, coming to Hogwarts.  
  
And Severus Snape knew that the careful mask that he had built for his protection was going to come crashing down once she (or he) walked in through the front doors.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Draco Malfoy, bad boy of the Slythern house, walked in with Harry Potter, Golden Boy of the Gryffindor house, heads turned. When everyone saw them both laugh, jaws dropped. But when they both sat down at the Gryffindor table, whispers spread like wildfire. The whispers became more intense as Ron and Hermione sat with them, acting like this was perfectly normal. Harry looked up and glanced around the room with a look that was daring anyone to mess with them.  
  
Everyone was so enthralled with the whole Potter/Malfoy scandal that they failed to notice when Professor Lupin sat next to Professor Snape, much to the later professor's displeasure. Only a few noticed even when they were looking at the head table for the sorting. But everyone noticed when Professor Dumbledore announced that indeed, everyone's favorite werewolf had returned to teach the cursed position. Everyone also took note that there was now a school counselor and tutor. If anyone needed help on anything, or needed someone to talk to at anytime of the day or night, you would now see Alex Dimenticat (office centrally located for everyone's benefit). It was also good to note that she did not go to Hogwarts, so there is no house bias. Just to make everyone feel a little more comfortable about seeing this total stranger who was not even at the feast. (Too much work to do. What work, nobody knew, seeing as it was the beginning of the year.)  
  
And when the feast was over and the prefects were leading the first years back to their dormitory, nobody was surprised when Hermione stood up to take the lead. What surprised the Gryffindors was that Harry Potter was waiting for everyone at the portrait to tell them the password (Padfoot was here), and snickering every time he said it with a look to the large, black dog that was sitting at his feet.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
When Snuffles made his way back to the quarters that he shared with Remus Lupin later that night, he was deep in thought. The woman on the train seemed very familiar. It was almost like he was looking at a ghost. Then there was the fact that her sent was familiar as well. It was almost as if he had knew her before he had become animagus. It was a thought that had been in his head for a few hours now, and only now would he have a chance to express it.  
  
"Moony," a now human Snuffles asked. "Did that woman on the train seem familiar to you?"  
  
Moony looked up from the book he was reading on his bed. "Now that you mention it, she did. I don't know where from, but I feel that I've met her before."  
  
"I know what you mean. Her sent is familiar, but I just can't place it. It is almost if I knew her before I became Padfoot." Sirius shrugged. "Oh well. We can find out her secret tomorrow. Right now, I have other things in mind."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" Remus soon found out as his life-mate caught his lips in a searing kiss. The two of them spent the night breaking in the new teacher's bed properly.  
  
A/N: Sorry there wasn't much talking. Just thought you should get some background and other information that is probably going to be pertinent to the rest of the story. Also sorry for the short chapter, it just felt like a good place to stop. You should know that I have through chapter 9 written, but I have to re-edit them, add things, ya know, the usual. Also, I am in collage and don't know when I will be having time to write more, so please be patient. 


	4. Conversations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderful world that is Harry Potter. If I did, wouldn't you think the fifth book would already be out?  
  
It was lunchtime the next day when the new school's counselor had someone to counsel. Just as she had predicted, it was one Neville Longbottom that was knocking on her door twenty minutes before the first class started.  
  
"Who is it?" a sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom, professor. I was wondering if I could talk to you."  
  
"I'm not a professor, Mr. Longbottom. Call me Alex. Hold on one second." One thud and several mild shouts later, the door opened to revel the fact that Alex had just gotten up.  
  
"Oh, is this a bad time? I can come back later," Neville asked, edging towards the door.  
  
The pajama-wearing witch just waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Now, how can I help you?"  
  
"I heard that you were willing to help students who were struggling in classes."  
  
"That I am. It's apparently in my job description. Now what class do you need help in?"  
  
"Potions," Neville whispered. "Professor Snape scares me. He is always yelling at me and the other Gryffindors for no reason except for the fact that we are Gryffindors."  
  
"Well, that won't do. I'll talk to him about that when I talk to him about sitting in on some of his classes."  
  
"What do you mean sit in?"  
  
"Well, how exactly do you expect me to help you in potions if I can't be there to help you?"  
  
"You're willing to suffer the wrath that is Professor Snape to help me?" Neville asked, not quite understanding how anyone would voluntarily put themselves in the greasy-haired git warpath.  
  
"If that's what it takes, yes. Neville, I can also help you not be so scared of Professor Snape."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why don't you stop by again after dinner and I can tell you what I have planned and we can even start learning the little nuances that is Potions."  
  
"Great! Thanks. I guess I will see you after dinner then."  
  
"Have a good afternoon."  
  
With that, Neville took off towards the Great Hall with a lighter step then when he came in. 'At least I could help one person today,' Alex thought. She was just about to head back to her room to take a shower when the door opened again to revel the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his dog.  
  
"Ah, Professor Dimenticat. Are you busy?"  
  
"No, not at all. And it's Alex, I'm not a professor." She mock shuddered at the thought.  
  
The real professor let out a small chuckle. "Alright, Alex it is then. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach my classes on the days of the full moon."  
  
"Of course. I would feel honored."  
  
"Great." He was turning to leave when he remembered on last thing. "Oh, one more thing. You seem very familiar, have we met before?"  
  
"I don't believe so. I haven't been in England now for over twenty years."  
  
"Oh, it is just that you do seem very familiar."  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe I just have one of those faces."  
  
"Maybe. I'll see you at dinner then?"  
  
"Hopefully. I really would like to eat a meal in the Great Hall sometime before I die. And at the rate I'm going, it looks like it might not be possible."  
  
"Well, have a good day," the elder wizard said with a chuckle.  
  
When they had left, Alex all but ran to her room to take a shower. She cursed herself many times for how she thought that they wouldn't recognize her. But of course, they would. Especially that damned dog. She was broken out of her train of thought by a knock on her door. "One moment," she called out. When she came out of her room, she saw Draco Malfoy looking around her 'office.' "Can I help you?"  
  
"Very clever of you to put my room by the Gryffindor common room. I would almost say you had alternative motives," the blond wizard responded.  
  
"Well, you know that you are not safe by the Slytherns, so naturally I put you where the Slytherns would never think to look for you. And I have no idea what you mean by alternative motives," the newly cleaned Alex responded with innocent twinkling eyes.  
  
Draco just raised his eyebrows. "I just wanted to thank you for all you have done. You didn't have to go to all the lengths that you did to protect me. After all, I am the son of a Death Eater."  
  
"But you aren't. Draco, people can care about you. Let them." All she got in response was an unconvincing nod. "Draco," she warned.  
  
"Alright. I'll try. It will be hard though. I have been a complete and udder prat to everyone for the past four years. I don't really know why they would forgive me."  
  
"But it wasn't you. Show them the real you and tell them that."  
  
"I'll try. But how am I going to convince them enough to love me, especially,"  
  
"Draco," interrupted Alex. "Friends first. People trust friends. People fall in love with friends. Trust me on this, I've seen it way to many times for it not to be true."  
  
"Fine. Friends. And I'll try not to jump anyone and send anyone to the hospital wing with a heart attack."  
  
"That's all I ask. You had better get going, you're going to be late for your next class."  
  
The young wizard started for the door, but stopped as he reached the frame. "Alex, do you think I have a chance?"  
  
"Right now, I don't know. I do know that you have a really good chance of being his friend, but I know that's not really what you want. But give it time. Time is the healer of all wounds." Draco nodded in response. He gave a half smile and walked out the door to Care of Magical Creatures to see the love of his life, Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. 


	5. Soul Mates

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so please don't sue. Besides, I bet you have better things to do than suing fan fiction writers. Like reading fan fiction!  
  
It was several hours after classes had ended and several hours before dinner was to start that found the school's youngest staff member (not that anyone would admit their age, but she was only 25) down in the dungeons trying to track down the school's Potion Master.  
  
She was walking down the final staircase to her destination when she felt a wave of something that could only be described as completeness sweep over and settle in her heart. She stopped in the middle of the staircase and smiled. She hadn't felt this good since, well, ever. All her life she knew something was missing from her pitiful life. Granted, she did know exactly what was missing (family and people who actually care about her as a person), but this was different.  
  
She could never quite put a finger on why she felt this way until about five years ago when she came across an ancient reference to soul mates. She was actually looking for family bonds to help her nephew stay safe and came across it. Since then, she had been secretly hoping that this would one day happen to her. And now it seemed that her dream had come true.  
  
She finally reached her destination only to be greeted by an explosion. "Well, and here I thought that you actually knew what you were doing. What were you making? A simple sleeping potion?"  
  
She was answered by glaring obsidian eyes. "I was making the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, and for your information, I know exactly what I am doing."  
  
"Then why did it blow up? Wait, don't tell me, you forgot which way you were stirring and then stirred the wrong way. But that wouldn't make it explode, it would just fizzle and boil over the cauldron," Alex retorted, more to herself than anything. "But, by the looks of it, you were a little distracted by something and forgot to add the bezoar right after the wolfsbane, am I correct?"  
  
The once glaring eyes were now looking at the blue-eyed witch in wonder. Not many knew how to make the Wolfsbane potion (which was one of the reasons he was always making it), but even less knew what would happen if you messed up making the potion. "You look surprised Professor Snape."  
  
"Not many people could have made such an accurate assessment of what just happened."  
  
Alex shrugged. "Well, when you're forced to blow up enough potions just so you know how different ingredients react with each other, you can tell exactly what happened by the size of the explosion or the color of the smoke."  
  
Snape nodded. "Now, Miss Dimenticat."  
  
"Alex. Call me Alex."  
  
"Alex, I take it you are not down here to talk about exploding potions."  
  
"That is correct. I came to see you for several reasons, only one of which actually does have to do with exploding potions," she answered with a smile.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Severus waved his wand to clean up the mess before sitting at his desk and indicating for Alex to take a seat.  
  
"The first thing I want to talk to you about it Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Ah, yes. I figured you would be coming to see me on his behalf."  
  
Blue eyes twinkled ever so slightly as Alex continued. "I am going to be helping Mr. Longbottom in Potions and I would appreciate your cooperation and hopefully help. If you could allow me to sit in on your class with Mr. Longbottom so that I may help him make successful potions, then I feel that you would be sending a lot less students to the hospital wing and you would not feel so stressed out. Plus there is the added bonus of not actually having to interact with him on an every day bonus."  
  
Snape chuckled to himself. She was an amazing diplomat. By making the pros far out weigh the cons, he had no choice to accept. "Very well. But only if you refrain yourself from helping the other students in the class and let me teach the class. If you can do that, I see no reason why I won't allow you to help Mr. Longbottom."  
  
"Thank you very much. The next order of business might seem a little personal. I was wondering why all the students seem to think you are a 'greasy haired git.' And I don't want to hear because you are one, I want to know the reason why you deem it necessary to scare half the students so they almost fear coming to class."  
  
The Potions Professor was to say the least, shocked. He really didn't expect her to come right out and ask why the hell he was the way he was. She was right; it was personal, very personal. Only three people knew why he acted that way, and one of them was dead. He was not about to tell his darkest secrets to someone he had just meet. "That is not something I care to discuss with a complete stranger."  
  
His response was a nod of the head. "I had figured you would say that. Which leads me to my third and final order of business. How about dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Alex almost fell out of her seat laughing at the elder man's response. His eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates and his mouth would be starting to catch flies any time now. When Severus finally found his bearings, he could only say one word, "Why?"  
  
"I know you know why, don't try to deny it. I want to get to know you a little better, and eventually, I do want to know the answer to my question."  
  
"In that case, I will be at your quarters at seven."  
  
Alex grinned. "Excellent. Well, I have things that need to be done before dinner, so I guess I will see you tomorrow night then." She walked out the door without once looking back. This was defiantly her day.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
When Albus Dumbledore went to visit his Potions Professor an hour later, he was shocked to say the least. For Severus Snape was sitting at his desk, eyes still wide and mouth still open. "Severus, who cursed you?"  
  
This shook Severus out of his daze. "No one cursed me, Albus."  
  
"Then why were you sitting there looking like you just saw Voldermort dance naked across the room?"  
  
The younger man shivered at that thought. "Do you remember about five years ago when I told you that I thought I had a soul mate?"  
  
"I remember that conversation very well. If I recall, I told you to immediately travel the world looking for her."  
  
"You did. Well, it seems that she has found me."  
  
The Headmaster's normally twinkling eyes somehow were twinkling every more. "Isn't that interesting."  
  
"Indeed. I believe that I just agreed to have dinner with her tomorrow at seven."  
  
"So I shouldn't expect you for dinner tomorrow night, then?" The Headmaster received a glare for his answer. "Oh come now Severus, you deserve a little happiness in your life."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that my life is suddenly going to be turned upside down by a certain black-haired witch and a meddling Headmaster."  
  
"And you know you will enjoy every minute of it."  
  
"Not at the expense of my dignity! I have a reputation to keep! I can't be seen as anything besides the evil git of a potions master if I want to keep on spying, you know that." Severus sighed. "As much as I would enjoy my life being invaded by someone new, right now, I can't take the risk."  
  
"So, what will you tell her tomorrow?"  
  
"That nothing can happen. It was a poor decision on my part and it won't happen again."  
  
"If that is what you want, then I guess I won't try to talk you out of it."  
  
"You know very well that this is not what I want. For the past five years I have been hoping against hope that what I read was true and there is someone out there for me. But now is not the best time to put my personal wants in front of the well being of the world."  
  
Albus sighed. He loved Severus like a son. He had only had daughters, and his grandsons never needed his guidance. In fact, the only people who ever seemed to need his guidance were the people that weren't related to him. And right now, he wanted to make sure that is 'foster' son was happy. "Severus, for the past sixteen years you have put the welfare of the wizarding world ahead of your own. I think that it is time for you to think of you for a change."  
  
There was a slight pause before the answer of, "I'll think about it."  
  
"That is all I ask for. Now, dinner will be starting shortly, and I do expect your attendance tonight." The Headmaster than left his Potions Professor to think about what he really wanted, at least for the next hour.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At dinner the next night, it did not go the way that Severus Snape had planned for it to go. For starters, they were having his favorite foods (lemon halibut, fettuccine alfredo noodles, broccoli, red wine, and for dessert, cheesecake), they were eating by candlelight, and they were currently sitting in Alex's private rooms. It also turned out that Severus was right about Alex being an amazing diplomat; she always seemed to steer the conversation back to him. Hours later, he realized that this was probably because she didn't like to talk about her past, for every time it came up, it was seemed a little unpleasant.  
  
When the disgruntled potions master left at about eleven thirty, he had not once said anything along the lines about how this was not going to continue or how it was a poor decision on his part. In fact, they had made plans to have dinner in his rooms on Friday night. It was as he was just about to fall asleep that it hit him; he was falling in love and he really didn't give a damn about the safety of the wizarding world. 


	6. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine. As much as I would love to claim it, I can't.  
  
The next few weeks progressed in much the same way; Severus and Alex continued to have their dinners (They now met every night, much to the pleasure of the students who didn't have to see the greasy haired git at dinner every night and to the pleasure of the two dinners), Draco continued to silently brood over Harry, and Remus and Sirius continued to break in the professors bed (not that it hadn't been broken a few times and broken in at least twice a night). Neville had yet to make a potion explode (much to the pleasure of his classmates and professor) and Sirius was still trying to figure out why the school's counselor seemed so familiar. He had even taken to stalking her in the halls until she caught him and threatened him by telling Remus (which would result in no sex). Alex had also won the trust and respect of all the students of the school. She believed it was because she had no house loyalties, while Severus believed that it was because she earned their trust and would do anything to help anyone, no matter who they were. All in all, things were looking good for everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
So, when on the last day of September came, no one was expecting what happened.  
  
It started out a normal day. Classes progressed as normal; lizards were changed into rabbits, healing potions were brewed, students slept while talks of goblin rebellions danced in their heads, and cushions flew through the air. Lunch was just starting and the hungry students were making their way to the Great Hall.  
  
It turned into a not so normal day (or at least for this year) when Harry Potter fell to his knees, clutching his scar in pain in the middle of the Great Hall. The second he fell, Alex was just walking into the Hall with Severus by her side. She raced to his side with a look of pain starting to appear on her face. She helped him up and they started to go to the Hospital wing. But before they could exit the hall, they both fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry was still clutching his forehead, while Alex was holding onto her left shoulder. Severus and Draco immediately jumped into action. Severus picked up Alex while Draco picked up Harry, and they both ran to the Hospital wing with Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius (in dog form), and Albus right behind them.  
  
Poppy took one look at the two of them and knew they were suffering from the exact same thing. But how that was possible, she could only guess, for as far as she knew, only Harry had a curse scar. "Put them on the beds," the nurse ordered. "What happened?"  
  
"Harry's scar was hurting him and he fell. Alex came over to bring him here, but before they could leave the Hall, they both passed out. Harry was still clutching his scar, but Alex was clutching onto her shoulder for some reason, almost like it was hurting her," Hermione explained.  
  
Madame Pomfrey went over to the now sleeping Alex. She moved her clothes so she could get a good look at her left shoulder to see what was bothering her so much. What she found, she couldn't believe. "Oh my."  
  
"What is it?" the very worried Severus asked.  
  
"She has a scar identical to Mr. Potter's on her shoulder."  
  
Four jaws dropped. "How is that possible?"  
  
"My only guess is that Mr. Potter is not the only one to survive the killing curse."  
  
Any response to that statement was forgotten as Harry and Alex simultaneously sat up in their beds. "He knows!" Harry and Alex whispered before they both passed out yet again. Seven pairs of eyes widened slightly as they wondered who exactly knew what.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was dinnertime before the two occupants of the hospital wing awoke. They had both had visitors throughout the afternoon, but now everyone except Ron, Hermione, Severus, Draco, Remus, and Sirius were eating dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"My head feels like something large sat on it," Alex moaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You're awake," Severus whispered.  
  
"So it would seem. What happened?" she asked as she started to sit up.  
  
"You and Harry both passed out in the Hall during lunch. Harry from the pain of his scar, but we don't know why you did. We were hoping you could tell us," Remus answered.  
  
Harry chose that moment to wake up. "Why does my head feel like something large sat on it?"  
  
Everyone chuckled, but they were silently in wonder; 'How is it that they said almost the exact same thing when they were both asleep?'  
  
"That's what Alex said," said Ron.  
  
"Alex?" asked Harry as he sat up.  
  
"It seemed we both passed out during lunch. What do you remember?" answered the witch in question.  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes grew wide. He turned to Professor Snape, "He knows Professor, Voldermort knows that you're a spy. He plans to kill you the next time he calls you."  
  
The Hospital wing was so silent after that announcement that you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Are you sure?" whispered the now ex-spy.  
  
Harry nodded. "I've never seen him so mad. I think that is why this happened during the day. He almost killed Wormtail and Malfoy he was so mad. You can't go back."  
  
"That is obvious, Potter," snapped Snape as he started pacing. "I must go tell the Headmaster." He left with out saying another word.  
  
During the announcement, Alex had her head down and was staring at her hands. She hadn't said a word once Harry proclaimed that Severus' use as a spy was over, for as he was saying that, she was remembering Voldermort's anger as well. She now realized exactly what happened, but this was something that she didn't want anyone else to know about, especially her soul mate. She stayed quiet for the next ten minutes until Albus and Severus returned. Even then she did not lift her head in greeting or acknowledgment. Nobody noticed.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I couldn't actually feel the curses, I just felt his anger," Harry answered as he shivered at the memory.  
  
"Now, what's did you see?" Albus quietly asked.  
  
"Malfoy came in and told Voldermort something, I couldn't hear. Then Voldie" (everyone either gasped or chuckled at the new name) "got really angry. He placed the Curcio on Malfoy and then turned to Wormtail. He asked him a question and then placed him under the Curcio. I couldn't actually hear what was being said until he said, 'so, it seems we have a spy in our midst. I think it is time to give him a taste of his own poison, so to speak. Snape will die by his own making, how ironic.' He then laughed and placed them both under the Curcio again."  
  
Everyone was silent. "Malfoy got his information for a student here," a forgotten voice whispered.  
  
All sets of eyes were now on the speaker of the forgotten voice. "I can tell you who it might be," whispered Alex.  
  
"How do you know that Malfoy got his information from a student here?" asked her boyfriend.  
  
"I heard what Harry didn't, and it seems that Harry heard what I didn't," Alex answered as she finally looked up.  
  
"How did you hear it?" Severus asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well, I also saw it."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
There was a pause before the answer of, "Voldermort tried to kill me when I was five. I survived." 


	7. Smart' Sirius

DISCLAIMER: The day I own Harry Potter is the day that my hair naturally turns purple.  
  
There was a pause before the answer of, "Voldermort tried to kill me when I was five. I survived."  
  
"Then that is where the scar came from," asked Albus.  
  
Alex nodded as she put her head down again. She didn't want to face anybody now that one of her darkest secrets was out. She didn't want to give them any more reason to hate her, to fear her, to scorn her. She had had enough of that already. Now that this was out, she knew it was only a matter of time before they turned on her as well.  
  
"Why wasn't he destroyed like he was with Harry?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because he wasn't at full power. It was six years later that Harry survived."  
  
"That still doesn't make any sense. It doesn't make any sense that you survived at all," said Sirius.  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"What happened that day?" asked Remus.  
  
Alex looked up with pain in her eyes. "I was only five, but I still remember it." She gave a pained sort of a chuckle. "Its funny, I can't really remember any other day before I was six, but I remember that day like it was yesterday."  
  
When she didn't continue, Severus took her hand and said, "It will be alright. I'll be here for you."  
  
Alex nodded as tears started to stream down her face. "It was in June. We were getting the house ready because my brother was coming back from Hogwarts soon. The place was a mess and he had said that he had wanted to bring some friends over that summer. So we had to find suitable rooms for them. We were taking a break in the living room when they came. Voldermort said that he just wanted me. My mom and dad fought back. They stunned the Death Eaters until it was only him. While my dad was trying to get me out of the room, my mom held him off. I saw her fall in a flash of green light. My dad told me to run and hide. I ran upstairs to go to my brother's room, to our secret place. But not before I saw my dad fall in another green flash. I was at the top of the stairs when he turned the curse on me. I fell, but I was still alive. He thought I was dead. I managed to crawl to my room to my owl and write my brother a note. I then went to our secret place and waited. My brother found me and took my back to Hogwarts. But I was then separated from him, I was sent to America for my own protection. I never saw him again."  
  
The silence that followed Alex's confession was broken when Madame Pomfrey came in and proceeded to kick everyone who wasn't the Headmaster or a patient out. She told Harry and Alex that they would be released tomorrow morning, if they slept through the night. She gave them both Dreamless Sleep potion and they were soon in sleeping bliss.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Remus, does Alex still seem familiar to you?" Sirius asked later that night.  
  
"What do you mean familiar? We've been around her for a few weeks now, so I don't quite know what you mean," answered Remus without looking up from the essay he was grading.  
  
"I still can't shake the feeling that I know her."  
  
Remus looked up with amusement in his eyes. "You do know her."  
  
The animagus glared at his lover. "I mean that I know her from before. When we were still in school."  
  
Remus knew that he probably wouldn't be getting any more papers graded that night if this was the mood that his mate was in. He sighed and went to sit next to Sirius on the couch. "Well, when we were in school, she was what, three? Five? Seven? It all depends on what year you knew her from."  
  
"That's the thing. She just seems familiar. I don't know where I know her from," growled Sirius.  
  
"Lets work though this logically." Sirius looked at Remus with laughter in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I love you, Moony."  
  
"I love you, too. But what did I do this time?"  
  
"'Lets work though this logically.' You would say that."  
  
"Well, how many 'mysteries' have been solved by my logic?"  
  
Sirius thought about this for a second. "All of them?"  
  
"So it works. Lets continue. Why does she seem familiar?"  
  
"I don't know, we've been over this!"  
  
"Fine, hair color."  
  
"Black."  
  
"Eye color."  
  
"Blue, you know, her eyes remind me of Albus when she smiles. They seem to twinkle."  
  
"Okay, eyes remind you of Albus. One problem conquered. Lets go back to hair color. Her hair reminds you of?"  
  
"Me, James, and Harry."  
  
"Another problem conquered. Next, age."  
  
"25. Which means we were ten when she was born."  
  
"Do you know anyone who was born when you were ten?"  
  
"Uh, that was the year before we came to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"That would be correct. So who was one when you came to Hogwarts?"  
  
"James's sister was just starting to talk when we came. I remember when I met James at the platform, he was gushing on and on about how her first word was Jamie," Sirius said with a smile on his face.  
  
Remus just stared at his very slow mate. The second Sirius had mentioned James sister (whom he had only met a few times and just remembered that she actually did exist); Remus knew exactly who Alex really was. Right now he was waiting for his mate to catch up. When Sirius didn't say anything for a few minutes, Remus raised an eyebrow. When Sirius was still caught up in his memories five minutes later, Remus said, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Do you know who she is now?"  
  
"No, I was just remembering how proud James was of his sister. When she was four, she got an owl for Christmas. I was there for that. I remember how she couldn't decide on what to name the owl, until the owl sat over the fire and almost got burned. My mum, dad, aunt, and uncle were in their own little world singing carols. At the same time her owl sat over the fire, they were singing 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.' Alex jumped up and yelled 'Ches! Come here! I don't want your nuts to roast on an open fire!' Everyone laughed, but the owl had a name that stuck. She would never let that owl near fire again." Sirius shook his head, trying to clear his head of the memories. "Alex was such a happy little girl. She really had it rough, watching her parents be killed by Voldermort. But she was smart. She sent Ches to James and hid."  
  
By now, Remus was sure that Alex Dimenticat was really Alex Potter. The only problem he was having at this point was being stuck with Sirius who still didn't get it, even when had just laid out all the facts that he had been having problems with.  
  
Suddenly Sirius stood up. "I know where I know her from! It's Alex!"  
  
"Very good, you remembered her name," Remus teased. Inside he was jumping for joy that he had finally (fifteen minutes later) figured it out.  
  
"No, no, you don't understand! Alex is Alex, my cousin, James' sister!"  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now, we go to bed. Tomorrow we confront her."  
  
"Why not tonight?" asked Remus. He was sure that once Sirius had figured it out, he would be running to see his cousin.  
  
"Because right now she is asleep. And I want to celebrate the fact that she is not gone with the man I love."  
  
Sirius bent down to capture his mate's lips in a kiss before grabbing the front of his robes and guiding him to bed, lips never loosing contact. 


	8. Alexandria Nicole Potter

DISCLAIMER: Why do I even bother?  
  
The next morning found Harry and Alex waking up at the crack of dawn. After they were released from the clutches of Madame Pomfrey, they headed to Alex's rooms for breakfast and to talk.  
  
"So, do you have visions of Voldie often?" Harry asked as he buttered his toast.  
  
"No, not really. The reason you have them so often is because your link is stronger. He hates you more, knows you're alive, and he has your blood. Basically, I don't get them because he doesn't know I'm alive, so he doesn't have strong, well, any, feelings towards me," replied Alex as she sipped her hot chocolate.  
  
Harry nodded. "So, where did you go after your parents were killed?" Harry flinched. "I didn't mean to sound so rude, sorry."  
  
"Oh, its perfectly alright. I went to America. Do you have visions of snake-boy often?"  
  
Harry smiled and the evil wizard's new name before answering, "only when he kills or is in a really bad mood."  
  
Just then the door opened and Remus stepped though with Padfoot on his heals.  
  
"There you are. We went looking for you in the hospital wing, but Poppy said that you had left about an hour ago. You weren't at breakfast so we were starting to get worried," the werewolf said in relief.  
  
"Harry, you should probably be getting to your class," Alex said with a start.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "You're right, don't want to have Snape take off any points or give me detention."  
  
"Just say you were talking to me, I'm sure he'll let it be," said Alex with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"If you say so. See you later, Alex, Remus, Sirius." Harry then grabbed his bag and ran out the door.  
  
"Would you two gentlemen, well, gentleman and a rather questionable dog, like to have some breakfast?"  
  
"Actually, I have a class to teach. Alex, do you have some time later, I want to talk to you about something," Remus asked as he started for the door.  
  
"Sure, I'll try to stop by during your free time."  
  
"That would be great. Siri, behave." With that warning, Remus left. Alex went back to her breakfast as Sirius changed back into himself. He sat across from his cousin and stared at her. She didn't notice for a few minutes until she looked up and saw the animagus looking at her funny.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she started to wipe her face clean.  
  
"No, I was just looking at you."  
  
"Well, I'm taken, you're taken, and you like men, so stop."  
  
"Your last name, Dimenticat, is that Italian?"  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"I didn't know you were Italian."  
  
"I'm not. I'm English."  
  
"Then how is your last name Italian?"  
  
Alex looked up at the man sitting across from her. She was trying to figure out where he was going with this. When she couldn't figure it out, she asked him. "Where exactly are you going with this?"  
  
Sirius ignored her question and asked one of his own. "I was never good at Italian. What does it mean?"  
  
"It's a form of the word dimenticato, which means forgotten."  
  
"I find that ironic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your last name."  
  
"How exactly is my last name ironic?"  
  
Again Sirius ignored the question. "Usually, people are lost, but not forgotten. But you, you were forgotten, but not lost."  
  
Alex froze. The only answer she could think of for this conversation what that Sirius had finally figured out exactly who she was. And that could never be good.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but even I had forgotten about you at one point. I remembered when Harry was born, though. James was sad, and no one could figure out why. His son was just born; you would think he would be happy. So when I asked him one day, he said that 'Alex should be here.' He hadn't heard from you for a few years by that point and was starting to get worried. But Albus said you were safe, I think he said something about Olympus and Zeus, but I am not quite sure about that."  
  
"I was in Greece at the time, studying with Zeus and the rest of the gods," Alex said quietly.  
  
"Well, whatever you were doing, in the wizarding world, you were forgotten, another victim of You-Know-Who. Some people had even forgotten that you had even existed. Even the four people who knew you weren't dead were starting to forget you. So that is why your name is ironic, because you were forgotten."  
  
"Why do you think I chose it? When Voldermort was defeated, everyone was praising Harry as the only person who had survived the killing curse. I knew then that I really was forgotten, hence the name."  
  
"Why are you back now?"  
  
"To protect Harry, to protect the students, to help defeat Voldermort, take your choice. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not back. Alex Dimemticat is here, not Alex Potter. Which means that you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Why not? Harry would love to learn that you are his aunt and that he doesn't have to go back to the Dursley's. I know a lot of people who would be glad to see you alive."  
  
"Why do you think I had to leave in the first place? Why do you think Voldermort is after my family?"  
  
"Everyone just figured it was because you were against him."  
  
"Well, that is part of the reason, but the real reason is that when he first started gaining power, it was said that his downfall would be at the hands of the Gryffindor twins, born ten years apart, and striking with a force of lightning. As you know, the Potters are the last of the Gryffindor line, and he somehow figured it out and went after us."  
  
Sirius was silent as he thought about this. "Just one question. How can twins be born ten years apart?"  
  
A small thud was heard as Alex's head hit the table.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
A few hours before dinner, Alex made her way up to see the headmaster. She walked in and sat down without saying a word. Albus continued with the paperwork he was working on, knowing she would tell him why she was there when she was ready.  
  
"They know, Sirius and Remus, they know who I am," she finally said.  
  
Paperwork forgotten, the headmaster replied, "good."  
  
"Good! How the in the name of Taurtus can this be good!"  
  
"I think it is time that Alex Potter came back to the world of the living."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this, grandpa."  
  
"Voldermort is gaining strength, he is becoming very confident of his abilities. Right now, he thinks that he can never be defeated again. But if Alex Potter, who is ten years older than Harry, were to suddenly reappear, he would not be so sure."  
  
"I see your reasoning, and I understand it. But I'm not so sure that I can deal with the ramifications. Everyone will pretty much know that I've survived the killing curse as well, and I don't do well with lots of people."  
  
"Lets take things slow. We can announce it at New Years. That will give you at least three months to think about it. In the mean time, you can go to your house and starting cleaning it up. You can privately start becoming Alex Potter again."  
  
There was a pause as the black-haired witch thought about what exactly this would all mean. "Alright. But don't tell Harry. I'll tell him in my own way and time."  
  
"Of course. Welcome back to the land of the living, Alexandria Nicole Potter." 


	9. Sev's Birthday

DISCLAIMER: The day I own Harry Potter is the day I become the devil.  
  
For the rest of September, Alex was slowly finding out what it meant to be a Potter. The only thing she could figure so far, was that it meant that she had lots more money (since she really wasn't dead, all the Potter fortune didn't go to Harry, so she had at least three vaults full of money at the bank) and she actually had someplace to call her own. She had gone to one of the Potter estates for a weekend to 'find what it meant to be a Potter' and had got nothing done. But that was probably due to the fact her cousin and his mate came along and were constantly telling stories or reliving their glory days. So the only productive thing that came out of that weekend was 1) she knew where one house was and could not get lost inside of it 2) Her and Severus and had their first little fight about how she was leaving for a weekend and how she wouldn't tell him where she was going (which lead to the fact that he did not own her and she had her own live she had to lead since they were just dating) 3) she heard some very interesting stories about her brother and even herself when she was younger and 4) she got to make up for lost time with her cousin.  
  
When she went back again in the first weekend in October (by herself of course, she actually wanted to get something done this time), she had another agenda on her mind. She had to find Severus a birthday present. His birthday was the thirteenth of the month and she had no clue what to get him. It was Sunday evening, right before she left, that she found the perfect gift.  
  
Apparently, Alex's great-great-great grandfather was a potions genius. He had several journals (by several, it really is about twenty) and had written a few hard to now find books. Everything he had worked on was documented in great detail in his journals, including several potions that were lost in time, or that he never had the time to reveal. All in all, this was the perfect gift for the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Severus Snape was upset. Wait, that would be putting it mildly. Severus Snape was burning with fury. Several things had gone wrong that day. First was the fact that his first class of the day was fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherns. Second was the fact that Alex was not in class helping Neville. He had gotten used to seeing her in that class, along with several other classes (all the first year classes, along with a third year class and a sixth year class). He was actually surprised when a cauldron exploded and it wasn't Neville's. What surprised him was the fact that it was Draco Malfoy's cauldron that exploded. What made him even more curious as to why it happened. It exploded almost right after Potter had to bend down to get a quill he had dropped. The third thing that had gone wrong in his day was when he sat down at lunch, there was a singing birthday card sitting on his plate. Before he cursed the damned card into oblivion, he did note that it was from Padfoot. The damned mutt had sent him a damned singing birthday card. The only thing good thing about that experience (there really was no good thing in all honesty) was the fact that only he could hear it. The students didn't know it was his birthday, and therefore they couldn't embarrass him even more or get him something he really didn't want in an effort to get on his good side. The thing that Severus had been wondering all afternoon was how exactly that damnable mutt knew it was his birthday. Only four people, including him, knew today was his birthday, and he didn't think Albus would tell and he didn't think Black was close to either Draco or Alex.  
  
The second classes were over for the day; Severus stormed to his rooms and put many locks on the door before collapsing in his favorite armchair. He was just about to pour himself a very strong drink when he noticed a present sitting on his table. It was wrapped in simple silver wrapping paper with a green bow. 'Probably Draco,' the disgruntled Potions Master thought as he unwrapped what appeared to be several books. The second he saw the titles of the books (for they were indeed books), he let out an uncharacteristic gasp. In his hands were five of the hardest to find potion books. They were without a doubt the best books ever written on the subject of potions and he had been looking to add them to his collection. He just could never find them.  
  
A few seconds after the shock wore off, he found a note attached to one of the books. Sev, Happy Birthday! Sorry I wasn't in class this morning, but I had to wrap your presents. I would have done it earlier, but I have been a little busy over the past few weeks, incase you haven't noticed. 'I've noticed,' Severus thought. Well, about this present. I found these while I was looking though a box in my house. Apparently, my great-great-great grandfather wrote these. At this point Severus stopped reading in shock. 'Alex is related to the greatest mind in potions. My girlfriend is related to a genius!' He also wrote the other part of your present, but you have to unlock yourself from your room and come and get it! I also have dinner for you, and cake! If you're not here by seven, I'm coming and I'm kidnapping you for the evening! See you later, Love, Alex.  
  
Severus was out the door before the note hit the ground.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You should have seen his face when he got Sirius's card, it was hilarious! And then he started cursing it into oblivion! You should have been there!" Draco somehow managed to say between his laughter.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to tell him," replied Alex as she paced around her living room.  
  
"It was a great idea!" Draco looked around the room. "Where do those two pictures lead?"  
  
Alex stopped pacing and looked up. "The winter wonderland leads to my bed room. The animals, well, I don't really know."  
  
"You don't know where a portrait in your room leads to?"  
  
"Well, it came with the room and I've never asked. I've never really looked at it, in fact." For the first time, Alex really looked at the picture that had been gracing her room for the past few months.  
  
"You know what? That dog looks a lot like the dog that Professor Lupin has," said Draco.  
  
Alex slowly crossed to the portrait. "I think it is," she said softly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Draco never got his answer, for at that second Severus Snape came through the door. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence as they all stared at each other.  
  
"Uh, Draco. Isn't Quiddich practice almost over?" asked Alex.  
  
"That's right! Thanks for reminding me!" With that Draco left to go stalk Harry.  
  
"Isn't Gryffindor practicing today?" Severus asked as he crossed to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why," the very confused wizard started.  
  
"He loves someone on the team."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you like your present?" asked Alex.  
  
"It is perfect. Are you really related to him?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Well, if you want the other part, follow me." She led him into her bedroom and presented him with a rather large box. "I hope you like it."  
  
"I probably will. Oh, did you tell Black that it is my birthday today?" he asked as he started to unwrap his second present.  
  
"It slipped. He was wondering why I would need silver and green wrapping paper. I originally told him it was for his present, but when he got it, it was in gold and red, so then he asked again. I had to tell him or else he would bother me until the end of time. Sorry."  
  
"He sent me a singing birthday card."  
  
"Really sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, I know what it can be like to have that damned mutt bother you until the end of time. He still is bothering me." By this time, he had finished unwrapping the box and had just opened it. When he looked inside, what he saw was what looked like about twenty journals. He looked up at his girlfriend and asked, "Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
She smiled. "No, those were my great-great-great-grandfather's journals. I thought they would go along with the books."  
  
To say Severus Snape was shocked would be an understatement. He was blown away. When he had received the note saying that the woman he loved was related to the greatest mind in potions ever, he had thought that maybe, one day, he might get a chance to look in the journals, even just see them from a distance. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would own them.  
  
"You don't like them." Alex quietly stated.  
  
Severus shook his head. "I love it. But why are you giving these to me? They are family heirlooms. You should be keeping these under lock and key."  
  
"I started to read them. I really only got though the first one, but he stated at the beginning that he wanted to share his knowledge with anyone who would be willing to learn. And I know that you would take care of these and appreciate them. Besides, there are a few potions in there that could probably challenge even you."  
  
Severus didn't know what to say. So he did something that he had never done before; he grabbed Alex and gave her a kiss that he hoped would relay all that he felt.  
  
The second their lips touched, an electric shock went though their bodies. This was like nothing they had ever felt before. The burning passion that had been building up for weeks now suddenly had an outlet. Tongue's fought for control as hands explored their love's body. They only stopped when the need for air was too great to ignore. Even then, their hands did not stop as they rested their foreheads together. They knew then that their lives would never be the same. 


	10. Halloween

DISCLAIMER: Simple, really. I don't own.  
  
"Remind me again why there's a Halloween ball?" Harry asked a few days before the said event would be taking place.  
  
"To boost morality. It sounded like a fun idea at the time," Alex replied as she was passing the table where the Gryffindor trio and Draco were working.  
  
"The only good thing about this is the fact that we have to wear Muggle costumes."  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, it won't be that bad," said Hermione without even looking up from her essay.  
  
"Yes it will be. I hate dances," the Gryffindor seeker mumbled.  
  
"Just because you had a bad time at the last one," Ron started.  
  
"I don't think bad covers it."  
  
"And just because you don't have a date," the redhead continued.  
  
"And you do?" Draco interjected.  
  
"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy the evening," finished Ron. He then turned to Draco and said, "For your information, I am going with Hermione."  
  
"Really? Since when?" asked Harry.  
  
"He asked me this morning. Draco, who are you going with?"  
  
The blond wizard just blushed. "Nobody."  
  
"Why not, I bet you would have girls lined up to go with you."  
  
The blond murmured something as his blush deepened. "Malfoy, you don't like girls, do you?" asked Ron.  
  
There was a slight shake of the head, but enough that Ron caught it.  
  
"Wait a second. When this morning? I was with you two all morning!" Harry exclaimed, completely ignoring the possibility that the blond Slythern could be of the same persuasion as he was.  
  
The three wizards that he was sitting with just stared at him. Harry continued without notice, "Are you sure it wasn't last week, because I distinctly remember both of you saying that you had a date to the ball then."  
  
"Harry, are you feeling alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine, never better. Why?" replied Harry, his voice a little strained.  
  
"You just seem to be avoiding something."  
  
"I'm not avoiding anything," Harry said a little too quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Now, don't we have Potion homework to do?" Now everyone knew he was avoiding something, but only Hermione was smart enough to put two and two together and get four. Ron and Draco somehow managed to get three.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to say two things, I want you to tell me which one you prefer as quickly as possible," said Hermione with a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" asked a now worried Harry.  
  
"I just want to figure something out," was the sly response.  
  
"I don't think,"  
  
"Right or left."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Up or down."  
  
"Up."  
  
"Surrey or London."  
  
"London."  
  
"Moony or Padfoot."  
  
"Padfoot."  
  
("Who's Moony and Padfoot?" whispered Draco to Ron who were both watching with interest.)  
  
"Fred or George."  
  
"George."  
  
"Ravenclaw or Slythern."  
  
"Slythern." (Draco and Ron's eyes widened when he said this.)  
  
"Chocolate or vanilla."  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
"Male or female."  
  
"Male." When Harry realized what he just said, his eyes widened and he bolted out of the study room.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Ron remarked a few minutes later.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry managed to somehow avoid talking to Hermione, Ron, and Draco over the course of the next few days. But on the night of the Halloween Ball, Ron cornered Harry, as he was getting ready.  
  
"Harry, can we talk for a few minutes?"  
  
Harry, seeing no way to escape, nodded.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding us for the past few days?"  
  
With his head down, Harry answered, "I didn't want to deal with you guys being ashamed of me."  
  
"We aren't ashamed of you. It is a perfectly normal thing. I would never stop being your friend because of who you are."  
  
At this Harry looked up and gave Ron a look. "Remember last year when you stopped being my friend for a few months? What was that all about if it wasn't about who I was?"  
  
"Well, that was different. That was last year. You really have nothing to worry about. Hermione really doesn't care and Draco looked like you had just told him he was king or something. It really doesn't matter."  
  
"Sorry I was such a prat for the past few days."  
  
"You're forgiven. Just don't doubt your friends again, okay?"  
  
"You got it. Now, lets go and embarrass ourselves in front of the whole school."  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
*^*^*  
  
The Halloween Ball was a huge success, or so thought Alex. She could have just thought it was because she had managed to convince Severus to dress up. She was rather happy with the results though. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt with a lab coat over the whole ensemble. He was going as a chemist. Granted, not much imagination, but she would take anything. Plus the look on his face when he saw her in her costume was worth it. She had decided to go as a snake charmer (she personally thought it fit rather well and as it turned out, so did Severus and Albus). She was wearing a full length Slythern green skirt that had a slit that came all the way to her upper thigh. Her top was the same color and covered her left shoulder. It came to a point in the front and the back and just barley covered all there was to see. To complete her snake charmer ensemble, she even had a real, live snake draped across her shoulders.  
  
Since they were professors, they were already in the hall when the students came in. Alex thought it rather funny that Severus was sitting on the right hand side of God himself (Albus had decided to portray the deity) while there was a nun (Minerva) on his left side. What really cracked all the teachers up was that Hagrid had decided to dress as a teddy bear and Professor Flitwick had come as an umpa-lupa.  
  
Right before the doors opened to admit the students, Albus leaned over Severus and whispered to Alex, "Rather appropriate, don't you think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your costume. For you really have tamed the snake."  
  
Severus of course heard every word of this conversation as he was in the middle of the two of them. He wisely decided to ignore it and just glare at both of them. Besides, he was little distracted by the fact that a hand was slowly creeping up his leg.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Alex replied.  
  
"Nonsense. The amount of points he has taken away this year is not even equal to that of what he would normally take away in a month."  
  
"Are you sure that isn't because his students have been getting tutored?"  
  
"But it still comes down to you."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The doors then swung open to let in the very eager students. Right in the lead was a very convincing devil that seemed to be running away from an equally convincing angel and what looked like two time travelers from the sixteenth century. The rest of the school quickly followed, but they all seemed to be laughing about something. It was soon revealed what when the devil darted behind the teachers, trying to hide.  
  
"You have to save me!" the devil said, hiding behind Alex.  
  
"From who?" asked Alex.  
  
"Them!" he said, pointing to the angel and renaissance individuals.  
  
"What did they do?" asked a very curious Severus.  
  
The devil blushed. "I, I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're not acting like you're dressed. Go, cause mayhem. Be the devil. Cause them to fear you!" Alex said as she pushed him towards the growing crowd.  
  
"I don't think that is possible after what just happened. But I'll try," the devil said with a grin.  
  
"Are you sure you should be encouraging the students to cause trouble?" asked Severus.  
  
"They are going to anyways, so I don't see the problem."  
  
Severus said nothing. His attention was shifted when he noticed that there was someone missing from the table. "Where are Lupin and his damned dog?"  
  
"Right there," answered Alex as she pointed to the doors.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise that they chose those costumes?" Severus asked as he saw the pair in question.  
  
"Sirius thought it would be hilarious. I think it was the Maurder in Remus that made him agree."  
  
"Good evening," Remus said as he sat beside Alex.  
  
"Good evening. Just had to make an entrance, didn't you?" asked Alex.  
  
"Of course. I hope we didn't frighten anyone too much."  
  
"Nonsense. Seeing the Grim Reaper and his Grim walking in wouldn't scare anyone!" Alex cheerfully said.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Severus whispered in Alex's ear.  
  
"I can think of quite a few things, but most of them would probably scare the students even more than death over there."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
The rest of the ball progressed without a hitch until a certain event made the Hogwarts rumor mills going strong one more. Well, it was several events that were sure to provide the gossips with enough to talk about for weeks.  
  
The first event was that Severus Snape, most hated teacher at Hogwarts, the greasy git who never showed any emotion, was dancing. And not only was he dancing, he was dancing with Alex, the most beloved teacher (even though she technically wasn't a teacher), besides Remus of course, and he had a smile on his face. That event alone would have been enough to send the school into weeks of endless rumors. But it didn't end there, no; they took it up a notch. In the middle of the dance floor, they kissed. Not just a quick peck, this was a kiss between two people who were in love and didn't give a damn about what the world thought. It actually scared a few of the first years enough for them to faint.  
  
The second event was between the angel and the devil. All evening they had been arguing and trying to avoid each other. Their disguises were so good that nobody recognized them, but their arguing reminded them of the arguments that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy used to have. It was five minutes before midnight when all their arguments for the night came to a head.  
  
"Why won't you just admit it!" the angel yelled.  
  
"Because there is nothing to admit!" the devil yelled back.  
  
"Damn it! Why are you being so stubborn?"  
  
"Why are you pushing the subject?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding it?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding anything Draco!" The identity of the angel was finally revealed to be none other than Draco Malfoy. That meant.  
  
"Harry, you've been avoiding me all night!" Bingo. The devil was Harry Potter. This had just gotten twenty times more interesting.  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Yes you have!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Neither Harry nor Draco had noticed that they were slowly inching towards each other until Harry tried to swing his arm and ended up hitting Draco's hip. That brought their argument to an abrupt halt. Neither of them noticed when Harry failed to move his hand. They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't even notice when the entire hall burst into cheers when their lips meet in a fiery kiss. 


	11. Alex's Schooling

DISCLAIMER: My sandbox, someone else's sand. I don't even own the disclaimer!  
  
News of Harry and Draco's kiss spread though Hogwarts like wildfire. Kids wrote home to their parents to tell them the unbelievable news. News somehow got back to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Which explains why four days after the Halloween Ball, one very angry Malfoy senior stormed into Hogwarts to 'talk' to his son.  
  
"What is this I hear about you and Potter?" Lucius sneered at his son in the middle of the hallway.  
  
As cool as a cucumber, Draco responded with "Well that depends on what you heard."  
  
"I am talking about a certain, incident, that happened at the Halloween Ball."  
  
"There were several 'incidents' that happened that night between Harry and I. You will have to be more elaborate."  
  
"So its true. You and Potter. I would have never thought I'd live to see the day when my own son betrays his family, his honor."  
  
Draco wisely stayed silent.  
  
"You will either stop this charade right now or I will no longer have a son."  
  
"Then I guess you don't have a son."  
  
"If that's the way you want to play this game, then I never want to see you crawling back to me or your mother when that, Gryffindor, decides he's had his fun," Lucius sneered before storming out the front doors. As soon his 'father' was out of sight, Draco fell to his knees in silent tears. Harry, who had been silently listing in a near by classroom, rushed to his boyfriends side. He didn't say anything, he just held Draco as he let out his pain.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile, in Alex's quarters, Severus and Alex were quietly sitting in front of the fire. Even though they had been going out for two months, Severus didn't know a lot about Alex's past. That was something he hoped to change in the near future. He was no longer going to let her guide the conversations elsewhere. (Although, sometimes he didn't mind. Especially when their tongues were put too much better uses.)  
  
"Where were you born?" Severus quietly asked.  
  
"England," was the obviously not thought out answer.  
  
This was looking very good for Severus. If she were half asleep, she wouldn't be able to turn the conversation around. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"I had an older brother."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He met the same fate as my parents."  
  
There was no need to ask what that fate was, for Severus still remembered that painful day when it was discovered that Alex had also survived the killing curse.  
  
"Do you have any family alive?"  
  
"Grandfather, cousin, and nephew." Alex suddenly sat up. "Why are you asking all these questions?"  
  
"I'm just curious. I don't know anything about your life, your family, or your past. I want to know everything there is to know about you Alex, because I love you."  
  
Alex was startled into silence. Granted, she had been keeping a lot, well, pretty much everything, about herself to herself. It wasn't widely known that her true self actually existed and she was slowly starting to put back the pieces of the life that she should have had.  
  
"Sev," she started.  
  
"I'm sorry to push you. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I just feel that I don't really know you."  
  
Alex thought carefully before she spoke again. "It not that I don't want to tell you, its just, complicated."  
  
"Complicated."  
  
Alex nodded. "Most people have forgotten that I even exist."  
  
Severus, suddenly remembering all those language classes as a child, said, "Your last name means forgotten in Italian."  
  
Alex looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Well, actually, dimenticato means forgotten, but same thing."  
  
"I take it then that it is not your real last name?"  
  
"Its not, but right now, I can't tell you what it is. I hope you understand."  
  
"I understand. I just hope one day you can tell me."  
  
"Oh, by the end of the year, everyone in the world will know who I really am. I just need to find out who I am before I feel comfortable telling anyone."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question. Alex just smiled in return. "Ask me any question. I promise that I will answer to the best of my ability and try not to turn the conversation."  
  
Severus' eyebrow raised a smidge higher before he let a small smile grace his lips. "Any question?"  
  
"Any question. There isn't a guarantee that I will answer it, but you can ask."  
  
"Where exactly did you go to school? I can't really place your accent, as wonderful as it is."  
  
"Oh, here and there. I actually didn't go to a set school, like Hogwarts."  
  
"Where did you go then?"  
  
"Well, I started my education when I was eight. This crazy old man who lived in the mountains first taught me. Every crazy action I have, I probably picked up from him. He became a little too crazy for me to understand what it was he was trying to teach me. So, I left. He actually died when the mountain he lived by erupted when I was ten. After that I went to Canada and learned from these French-Canadian wizards who decided that living in the frozen north was a very good idea after about eight months. It took me four months to get out of there. From there, I went some place warmer, much warmer. I was taught by the Pantheon of Greek gods for two years before."  
  
"Wait, you were taught by gods?"  
  
Alex nodded. "I absolutely loved it there. I learned so much about everything. They all contributed to my schooling, so I learned a lot about a lot of subjects."  
  
"Wow," was all the stunned wizard could stammer. He had often heard tales about people who the gods would tutor, but he had never meet any of them. He was quickly learning just how special and powerful his girlfriend and soul mate was. And he loved every second of it.  
  
Alex smiled before she continued with her schooling history. "I probably would have stayed there for longer if one of their little 'disputes' hadn't came up when I was twelve. After that, I went to Italy where I picked up my current last name after discovering that I truly was forgotten."  
  
"How did you discover that?"  
  
"When it was said that Harry was the first and only person ever known to survive the killing curse," She calmly replied before continuing. "Anyways, my teacher in Italy was, well, I don't know how to put this. She was, umm, technically, dead. As a doornail. And she wasn't a ghost either. Turns out, she was a vampire. Considering the fact that I was twelve at the time, I thought I was pretty smart for figuring out only after a year. Well, it really was six months, but she never tried to hurt me, so I didn't do anything about it."  
  
"Do I want to know what happened?"  
  
Alex started to laugh as she remembered what exactly did happen. "Funny you should ask, really. It was during one of my lessons when this other vampire burst into the room. He immediately yelled 'sanctuary,' which was pretty much cut off as this spear went though his chest. He was dust before the thrower entered the room. Well, then the bitch looked around, saw my teacher, threw a stake at her heart, grabbed me, and ran from the room. I yelled at her for killing my teacher and she the proceeded to convince me that she was evil. I knocked her out, grabbed my things, and proceeded to figure out where I was going next."  
  
"Who exactly was the 'bitch'?"  
  
"Vampire hunter. Not a very good one. I think she is one of the victims of Lockhart. I actually think I remember that story, minus the being knocked out part, in one of his books."  
  
Severus stared at the witch sitting in front of him before he started to join her in her laughter.  
  
When they finally recovered from their laughter, Severus asked, "So, where did you go from Italy?"  
  
"Germany. I actually made a friend there, surprisingly. That's where I was before I came to Hogwarts, actually. While I was there, I learned a few secrets of the fairies and became part of their circle. But once my teacher found out about that, he shipped me to Antarctica. The only thing I learned there was that penguins make really good pets and friends. Well, I did learn other things, but really, how much can you learn when you are trying not to freeze to death? Well, after six months of the frozen wasteland, I was sent to Denmark. When I was sixteen, my teacher got a once in a live time opportunity to study in the Amazon, so he packed us up and I spent the next year in Brazil. Until he got eaten alive by mosquitoes. I kid you not! I was rather disgusting."  
  
"I don't believe that he was 'eaten alive' by bugs."  
  
"You obviously have never been to the rainforest. Damn little buggers everywhere! I was smart and always had a repelling charm on. After that little incident, I was sent to Egypt to 'help' the curse breakers there. I actually meet Bill Weasley there. Spent a year trying not to get locked in tombs by that little bugger. I was then sent to Ireland for my final year of study. So, at the age of twenty-one, I finally finished what it take normal wizards only seven years to complete: my education."  
  
"But you probably know much more than a normal wizard could ever hope to learn."  
  
"Well, that's probably true, but I spent thirteen years doing it!"  
  
What ever Severus was going to say in reply was cut off as Harry entered the room, half carrying a half asleep Draco.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Draco said that he needed to see you Professor," Harry explained as he gently shook the blonde.  
  
"What happened?" asked Severus.  
  
Draco looked up with unshed tears in his eyes. "He disowned me, Sev. I no longer have a family; I don't have anywhere to go. I don't know what to do."  
  
Severus stood up and took Draco in his arms. "As long as I live, you always have a family and a place to go."  
  
"Thank you," Draco mumbled into his godfather's robes.  
  
Alex stood up and ushered Harry out the door. "Why don't we let them have their own time now. You can comfort him in a while. Right now, this is what Draco needs, to know that he has a family."  
  
As soon as the door shut, Harry said, "But why couldn't I comfort him?"  
  
"His pain is about the absence of family, not friends or anything else. The only thing that can comfort him now is to know that he does indeed have a family, as in someone to take care of him."  
  
"But I would take care of him," Harry protested.  
  
"You would take care of him as a lover, not as a father or brother, which is what he needs right now. Give him time. He'll need your comfort soon."  
  
Harry looked towards the closed door and sighed. "I wish I had that. A family."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I have my godfather, but he really can't be there all the time, as much as I know he wants to be."  
  
"Well, he's here now. Why don't you go and see him, I bet he would love that."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Just be sure to knock before you enter. Don't want to make the mistake I made earlier this week and just walk in. You never know what's going on behind that door."  
  
Harry laughed before saying goodbye and going to find the only family he knew. 


	12. Severus finds out

DISCLAIMER: I will own these characters the day that people stop being stupid. Needless to say, I can't see that happening any time soon.  
  
It was early the next morning when Harry, Remus, and Sirius went to go see how Draco was doing. When they arrived at Alex's quarters, they found Alex asleep on the couch in her office, still dressed in the clothes she was wearing yesterday.  
  
"Alex, wake up," said Sirius.  
  
Alex mumbled something before she swatted her hand in the general direction of the voice that was disturbing her sleep.  
  
"Alex, time to get up," Sirius tried again.  
  
"Sleep time," was all they were able to discern.  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance before dumping water over the stubborn witch.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Severus and Draco came stumbling into the room, wands raised, and eyes blinking. They were momentarily confused when they saw Remus and Sirius laughing, until they saw that Alex was just a little, and by a little, I mean soaking, wet. So it was no surprise when Remus and Sirius had bright pink hair not a minute later.  
  
Harry, finally over his laughter, went over to his delicious looking boyfriend. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Sev said he would take me in and give me a home, no matter what happened. So even though Lucius doesn't want me, I still have someone there for me."  
  
Harry gave Draco a hug. "You know I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Yeah, but your place in my family is not one of brother or father. I needed to know that I would have someone to go to when you eventually decided to leave me."  
  
Harry stepped back and took his boyfriend's face in his hands. "Draco, look at me." Draco very reluctantly looked into emerald orbs that shown with love. "I'm not going anywhere. I know we've only been going out for a short while, but I've felt this way since summer. You have always been the constant in my life. I will be here for you, you have to believe that."  
  
Draco, who looked like he really didn't believe that, just nodded. He then looked over at Alex and asked, "Would it be alright if I took a shower in your bathroom?"  
  
"Of course. Towels are in the cupboard. Just put them on the bed when you're done."  
  
Draco smiled and hurried to take a shower.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. He's just a little unsure of everything right now. Just be there for him and give him time," answered Severus.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'm going to have breakfast. Tell Draco when he gets out?"  
  
"Done."  
  
With a nod, Harry left. Alex, now dry after applying a quick drying charm, lay back down on the couch, attempting to get more sleep. Sirius sat on the armchair opposite and pulled Remus into his lap. Severus gently lifted Alex's head, sat down, and replaced her head in his lap.  
  
"If I didn't know you were soul mates, I would be very upset right now," Sirius said as he saw his cousin and his previous worse enemy.  
  
"Why would you be upset? I thought that you and Remus were soul mates as well?" asked a confused Severus.  
  
"Oh, we are. I love Rem heart and soul. But you are getting awfully close to," started Sirius.  
  
"Siri, stop that train of though right there," came a voice from the potion master's lap.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence."  
  
"Why not?" Sudden realization hit. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"  
  
"Told me what?" asked the confused Potions master.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alex," warned Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black. It's my life. I can life it how I like."  
  
"Alex, its not that. Its just," Sirius trailed off.  
  
There was silence for a while before Severus felt brave enough to ask his question again. "Tell me what?"  
  
"You know how we were talking last night about how my life was complicated and that I would tell you my real name later?" Severus nodded. Alex took a deep breath. "Promise me that you won't hate me after I tell you who I really am?"  
  
"I don't think I could ever hate you," the now slightly worried older wizard said.  
  
"You might. And I would understand if you never wanted to speak to me again."  
  
By now, Severus was really worried. 'Is she the daughter of Voldermort?' he wondered.  
  
"Alex," Sirius warned again.  
  
"Fine. Sev, you know I love you. I always will."  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
Alex glared at her cousin before turning back to her love. "My real name is Alexandria Nicole Potter. James was my older brother and Sirius is my cousin."  
  
Severus was in shock. He really didn't expect that. But once he started to think about it, it made sense. Alex did look a lot like Harry, and James for that matter. It also made sense on why she was so close to the animagus.  
  
As the silence stretched on, Remus and Sirius quietly took their exits. Severus still hadn't said anything when Draco came out of the shower five minutes later. After telling him that Harry went to breakfast, Alex was left alone again with her still silent boyfriend. And she was left wondering if they would still be going out for long.  
  
It was a full fifteen minutes before Severus said anything. "Does Harry know?"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence resided again.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Before Christmas."  
  
The silence stretched longer.  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sev."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I'm not either."  
  
"I just need to think."  
  
"I understand." And she did. This was a lot to throw at someone. To find out that the person they were in love with is the sister to someone that they have hated almost all their lives, well, it blows the mind.  
  
"I talk to you once I've sorted everything out." Alex nodded. But once Severus left her quarters, she flung herself onto the couch and let out the tears that she had been holding in.  
  
That was how her grandfather found her ten minutes later.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
A mumbled response came from the couch.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She looked up at the Headmaster with tear filled eyes. "How do you think I feel?"  
  
"I would assume not good from the look of things. What happened?"  
  
"I told him who I really was. He didn't reject me, but he didn't accept me either. He told me he still loves me and will still be here, but then he said that he needed to think. I know he probably won't ever come back." This sent her into a new wave of tears. But this time, there was someone there that she could cry on.  
  
"Shh. It'll be all right. I've known Severus for a long time. If he said he will be here, he will be here."  
  
"But will he be here as a fellow professor or as my soul mate?"  
  
For that, Albus had no answer.  
  
A/N: I just realized that I hadn't posted this chapter. And now, after months of computer problems (I got a new computer that didn't have word, or an A drive, or.), I fixed them and life is better. And you have a new chapter. 


End file.
